Analysis of Pony Romantic Relations
by PonyMan713
Summary: This is not a Twilight/Spike pairing. They are just the two who would most likely host such a study. Anyways, this is what's written on the tin. It's a thorough analysis of the potential romance which can occur in a situation like My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. The analysis will be followed by subsequent pairing oneshots done by discretion and in due time by request.
1. The Idea of Shipping in Season 4

Twilight Sparkle was walking down the path from her library, when she heard a rather peculiar racket. Whereas the sound of hammering nails into wood was not so odd around the fair town of Ponyville, it was usually in the other end of the town, where many of the older buildings in town and Sweet Apple Acres were located. Her library and most of the buildings around it were all in fine repair, so it couldn't have been a need for repairs there.

She looked around, raising an eyebrow. "What in Equestria is that racket?!" she shouted as the hammering seemed to increase in speed and volume. She trotted towards where the sound was, and her other eyebrow rose as well. There were a couple of familiar figures walking around and slamming nails into what appeared to be a booth.

Suddenly, one of the yellow unicorn stallions turned to the approaching mare. "Well, will you take a look at this, Flim? We're already drawing in customers."

The un-mustachioed brother took a look from behind the rather simple booth and smiled. "Ah-ha! Indeed we are, brother of mine."

"Flim and Flam!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. "I thought we ran you out of town."

"Not true," Flim affirmed. "You have to remember that we left town on our own accord, after foolishly opening a waste barrel after the contest."

"Precisely," Flam nodded to his brother. "Besides, we did win the rights fair and square. Certainly, not all of the product was usable, but we did win the contest fair and square. We didn't bring in outside help halfway through the competition."

"But you guys said that was okay!" Twilight stomped her hoof. "That's not the point, anyways! What are you two, of all ponies, doing back here? You have no business here. There's no way the Apples could give you any apples after the stunt you tried to pull last time."

Flam held up a pot of paint with his magic. "That's not why we're here at all, Miss Twilight," he remarked casually. "Do you see our cider maker anywhere?"

The purple unicorn looked around for the rather obnoxious vehicle the brothers always seemed to be driving around in. "No…?"

"Exactly, my dear mademoiselle," Flim acclaimed as he dipped a paintbrush into Flam's paint and began writing on the top plank of the booth.

Twilight's eyes widened as she saw what was being painted. "A kissing booth? Are you guys nuts? What do you plan to accomplish with that?"

"The fourth season, my good mare." Flim smiled casually.

"What?" Twilight's mouth dropped. "We're not even halfway through season three. What makes you think that you can get anywhere 'planning' the fourth season already?"

"You take it from here, my brother," Flam replied as he put the paint away.

"Right. Right." Flim turned from his brother and walked up to Twilight. "Now, to pontificate on my point, your brother partook in matrimonial affairs towards the end of season two, right?"

"Yeah," Twilight replied, catching all of the vocabulary. "Make your point."

"Well, season four will be the next even-numbered season. Now, during this season three, you have converted Trixie to good and are rapidly on your way to making Discord a good guy in this upcoming episode. If you take in Babs Seed as a conversion from evil to good, that means that Gilda or Queen Chrysalis will be the next on the list for conversion, before the season ends with the second half of thirteen episodes."

"I guess you're getting somewhere." Twilight sat back on her haunches and crossed her forelegs. "However, what does this have to do with season four?"

"Well, I take it into consideration that Chrysalis is not going to convert automatically in this season." Flim nodded knowingly. "I take it that there will be five seasons of our humble little series in all. That will be one hundred and thirty episodes. This is the big turning antagonists into good guys arc. Seeing how as I doubt Discord will really marry anyone besides Celestia, I think that season four, being an even season, will be the big pairing season."

"You're making sense." Twilight Sparkle nodded casually. "But what makes you two think you're quality candidates?"

"Because we were antagonists once, too." Flim wriggled his eyebrows at the mare and winked. "Plus we're male. This makes us prime pairing potential. That, and the fact that our return could teach a moral lesson in forgiveness and cooperation."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She quickly shut her mouth as a blue minotaur carrying lumber in his arms. "Iron Will!" she shouted. "You're with these guys, too?"

"Iron Will is not going to miss out on a chance for a second appearance," the minotaur proclaimed, placing a hand on his chest. "Iron Will is ready to attend to his duties as a dedicated character to the series."

"Okay, wisecracker," Twilight shot a look at Flim, "If you're so sure about this, then what are your plans for the fifth season you allegedly claim will happen? What's the plot in that? Everyone knows that a series is nearing a close, when the characters are officially paired up."

"Well, it may be that King Sombra isn't completely dead," Flim pointed out. "He could be the whole season arc villain as Equestria is freed from evil for eternity, or a thousand years. Whichever happens first, I suspect. This will be especially true, if Queen Chrysalis is made good during the fourth season finale." He shrugged.

Twilight Sparkle was about to retort, when a purple dragon ran past her. "Spike! You, too?"

Spike turned to his long time best friend. "Hey, what do you expect? I think teaming up with these bozos would give me a better chance at getting Rarity's attention than just playing lackey all the time. She and I have some actual chemistry going, now, after the whole greed thing happened." He smiled. "Besides, it'll be nice to get some guy time without the threat of being burned to a crisp."

"Indeed, it will be." Iron Will smiled as he laid the lumber down. "After all, 'A guy's on top of the world, once he gets his girl'."

"Wow." Twilight turned and trotted away. "You guys are all nuts!"

The four males just turned to each other, ignoring Twilight's skepticism. They continued on their little project with excitement.

…

That is right. I will be discussing the concept of pony romance in this little collection. At first, it will primarily be my thoughts upon the various forms and observations of possible pairing material. Then, I will begin writing quick one shots about various pairings. I'll mostly be doing heterosexual pairings, as it is a children's program, and I would like to be relatively realistic in my predictions. However, I am open to suggestions, once the one shots begin.

Have a nice day!


	2. The Cakes Are Breaking Up?

An Understanding of Equine Behavior

AKA: The Big Mac on Campus theorem

((Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is a fan-based analysis meant to apply real life knowledge and other speculation upon aspects of the show.))

It should be noted, when approaching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is that the creator, Lauren Faust, has commented that the ponies are ponies. They eat things like grass and flowers, typically being vegetarian outside of the use of eggs and dairy products. They typically use their mouths to move things as opposed to using their hooves as hands (though the hoof hand concept has become much more acceptable recently). They also do not wear clothes except for the sake of affectations of social status definers. They are not pony people, I believe I remember reading in an interview. They are ponies. They were meant for pony behavior and not to be overly personified outside of the realm of sentience.

This actually proves much deeper than preferring to be in groups and eating grass, however. It should be noted that all of the leaders, from Celestia to the mayor of Ponyville, are female. This is keeping in accordance to fact that horses and other equines in real life often have their herds led by a lead mare. That's right! Females are the government in real life amongst ponies just like in this series of animation. I'm not sure if Lauren Faust was specifically intending for this due to such knowledge. It is fact, though. Males just don't run things (that's why King Sombra proved such a terrible leader, I suppose).

Now, this isn't to be sexist or anything. This is to lead up to what this portion of the analysis is about. Outside of the Canterlot Guard and the episode "Hearts and Hooves Day", the typical ratio observed between stallions and mares is roughly 1:10 to 1:20. This is actually much like real life equine society again. The following is a quote from Wikipedia from the article on "Equine Behavior":

"Biologically, and depending on the physical environment available to a herd in the wild, there is only a need for one stallion for every 10 to 20 mares, though most bands are smaller than this. Domesticated stallions, with careful human management, often "cover" more mares in a year than is possible in the wild. Traditionally, Thoroughbred stud farms limited stallions to breeding between 40 and 60 mares a year."

Now, supposing that the ponies are technically domesticated without human hands, this is going a little far with the latter sentence. However, the former note upon wild populations is highly applicable. Let me spell this out clearly:

**This is the reason this analysis is rated K+ as opposed to K. I am inferring that My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic could support the natural practice of equine polygyny. I apologize if this offends anyone in the crowd. This is applying logical fact to known fiction. You do not need to read this as canon for the show. In fact, you do not need to read this at all. I am not saying that Lauren Faust condones this practice.**

Now that I've got this out of the way, it is time to explain my lame pun of a subtitle for this section. There really aren't a lot of named males on the show which make recurrent appearances. In fact, there are only two which stand out forefront in most people's minds: Spike and Big Mac. Spike is of questionable age, however, being anywhere from six to twelve years younger than Twilight as ages are quite obscure and unspecified in the show.

So, this leaves us with Big Mac as the most apparent pairing male in the series. There is roughly 1,750 stories on fanfiction alone which deal with Big Macintosh romances. Considering that there are roughly 11,181 stories for MLP:FIM without crossovers on fanfiction, this means that about 15.65% of the stories are Big Mac love stories on fanfiction. He has also been commonly poked fun at on DeviantArt and is several Youtube publications, not counting forum chats, for the fact that he is so often used as the "breeding stud", if you will.

Of course, there are still plenty of other stallions out there. It should just be noted that, if it is plausible that Rainbow Dash has obscure preferences, this shouldn't be a rolled under the rug theorem either. I'm not trying to be homophobic with this suggestion. I am placing a potential theory.

Now, I will write a brief excerpt for an exampling of this theorem. It seems apparent that monogamy is the norm, given the royal wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, but there are older and more worldly stallions out there than Twilight's older brother.

Besides, there had to be some basis for a certain piece of Gabby Gums' column during "Ponyville Confidential". What picture could have implied such an article?

…

Pinkie Pie clip-clopped her way through Sugarcube Corner as was her typical regimen for any given day, when she wasn't out exploring with her friends. After all, she still had to work for the Cakes. It was a very usual thing. Not all time was playtime, after all.

The foals were put up for a nap upstairs, and Mrs. Cup Cake was tending to the register. It was a usual day. Not too slow, but not too busy, it was the perfect sort of day for the younger mare to talk with her female employer.

"Gee, Mr. Cake sure has been gone for a while," Pinkie Pie noted. "I guess he really had to cater some really big party this time." She smiled as she turned to Mrs. Cake. "So, where did he go this time, Mrs. C?"

"Oh, you know. He's over at Dodge Junction, seeing to Mrs. Cherry Jubilee," the blue mare replied absentmindedly to the youthful employee.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Oh! I know her! I know her! Applejack used to work for her!" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in place. "She really knew how to make cherry pies and cherry cakes and all sorts of baked goods like that!" She pouted. "I never got to pitch my cherry-changa to her. Or maybe Chimi-cherry would be better. Rarity never really told me."

With a flinch, Mrs. Cake realized what she had said. "Y-you know Cherry Jubilee?"

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie nodded. She paused. "Hey, wait a minute. What's Mr. C doing, visiting her?" She sat down and thought. "It's not like she really needs catering. She makes all of that good stuff already!" She placed a hoof on her chin in thought.

Mrs. Cake grinned awkwardly. She had remembered getting the letter about Applejack working for Cherry several months back. She should have realized that Pinkie Pie would meet her. What was she supposed to say now, though? Pinkie Pie was really so innocent. Would she understand, if she explained things to her? Certainly, Twilight would have understood. She seemed like a smart girl. Even Applejack would have understood and probably already knew. However, Pinkie Pie was a far cry from a romantic, let alone a flirt. The ideas of marriage only crossed her mind when she went to Twilight Sparkle's brother's wedding. She wasn't sure if the pink mare even fully understood, then. "Well, you see, Pinkie," she began to explain.

"They're exchanging recipes, aren't they?!" Pinkie cheered. "It only makes sense! After all, we don't get a lot of cherries here in Ponyville. They're always running out at the market. Can you believe that one merchant guy keeps trying to sell them one at a time? It seems downright outrageous to me."

"Well, yes, but Pinkie," Mrs. Cake attempted to interject.

"Maybe that's why Mr. Cake always seems to be traveling to bakeries around Equestria. He always seems to be swapping recipes or attending seminars or those cake conferences."

The blue mare palmed her face. "Pinkie…" How was she going to explain this now? Granted, she was the first wife, but she was also the financial officer of the whole conglomerate. After all, it was easier to look like a bunch of mom-and-pop stores along with 'a woman's touch' bakeries than factories to get business from the public. In the mare-dominated world of business, Mr. Cake was lucky to even be considered much of a baker at all. At least, on a commercial scale. She let out a heavy sigh.

"So, do you think Mr. Cake would take my chimi-cherry-changa idea to Mrs. Cherry Jubilee sometime?" Pinkie Pie grinned broadly and batted her eyes at her landlady.

Mrs. Cup Cake looked at Pinkie sternly. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I'll see what I can convince him to do," she relinquished.

"Fantastic! Now I just have to write it up!" Pinkie Pie jumped high in the air and flew out the door. "Applejack! I need you to help me with a recipe!"

Mrs. Cake sighed as she tended to the counter by herself. There were no big events coming up, so Mr. Cake wasn't needed for the week he'd be gone. She could still read a cookbook to keep stock fresh, after all.

However, she really worried about Pinkie Pie now. She did come from a monogamist family, but that was mostly due to the anti-social nature of Clyde, her father. Being one of three sisters with no brother to heir the rock farm, it was always a question of whether the girls of the rock farm would marry separately or share a stallion to continue the family farm, keeping it effectively in the family. Only time would tell now. After all, Pinkie Pie was no romantic.

…

To be blunt, I fully acknowledge that there is no real chance of equine polygyny to be particularly effective or present in the series, despite the accuracy to equine behavior and odd gender ratio. It'd just be considered too racy by the public to ever be on a children's show. This is more of a justification concept than to be taken seriously or as a canon explanation for anything. Read into it what you will.


	3. Dragons and Ponies

The Concept of Androcentric Species

AKA The Sparity/Dislestia Theorem

Now it is time to focus on something rather peculiar. It should still be noted that, without polygyny being practiced amongst the ponies, there are easily more mares than stallions at any given time, the only exceptions being with the Canterlot Guard who are all male as a sort of stereotype. Perhaps there is another solution to this, though.

Remember "Dragon Quest"? In an interview, Lauren Faust commented on this particular episode being a sort of boys-vs-girls event to justify that it's okay for Spike to be somewhat effeminate in his interests, such as baking and cleaning, as opposed to being the rough, rowdy, and rude manifestations of his race like Garble and his friends.

Did anything seem to be missing though?

Now, before anyone comments, I know about Crackle. Remember that Garble and his pals commented on Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash in their dragon costume in the following manner, "Maybe he's crackles cousin". This would infer that, despite the eyelashes, Crackle is a male like the others but regarded as less sentient, or the awkward guy who acts too stupid to approach for fear of offending him. There really weren't any female dragons to impress.

The two older dragons, both red from "Dragonshy" and green from "Owl's Well That Ends Well", were male, too. There have been no female dragons thus far.

The other race I'll touch on briefly with no apparent females is the Diamond Dog brood. However, as they didn't know how to treat women, and the idea of a creature being "pretty" or "ugly" seemed rather foreign to them before meeting Rarity, the could be questionably asexual in nature, literally popping out of the ground like turnips (Maybe reproduction requires jewels for seeds to make more puppies. They all looked primarily like clones save for Spot, Rover, and Fido, after all.). There have been speculations of Rover/Rarity, but I doubt that's really ever going to happen.

Touching back on dragons, however, there are several crucial details, aside from a primarily male cast of dragons, which should be observed that might heavily infer that ponies are the females of dragon kind within "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".

First, in the "Cutie Mark Chronicles", Twilight Sparkle's entrance exam was to hatch a dragon egg. This means that, if this is the common practice for entrance exams into Celestia's Academy for Gift Unicorns, that it should be an innate knowledge for Unicorns, if not all mares, to hatch dragon eggs.

Next, though it was done primarily for humor, should be the episode "Luna Eclipsed". At approximately 17 minutes and 33 seconds, give or take, depending on the provided video, Pinkie Pie is seen laying an egg as she retreats. Now, this is obviously to go with the motif that she is dressed as a chicken, but the egg looks a lot more like Spike's dragon egg than any chicken egg. Unless Twilight Sparkle or Spike had saved that eggshell and allowed Pinkie Pie to use it as a prop for her costume, this could mean that mares also have the necessary anatomy to lay unfertilized dragon eggs as opposed to giving birth to colts. (I will restate that I am not dictating this as canon. I am not Lauren Faust. I do not declare the laws of pony anatomy. This is Pinkie Pie we're talking about, after all.)

As mentioned before, in "Dragon Quest", dragons and ponies are to be seen as antecedent representatives of boy and girls in the world respectively.

If any more evidence needs to be provided, it should be remembered that Spike, the dragon, was the only male member of animal cast in the first generation of My Little Ponies, before the more modernized My Little Pony Tales came out with young stallions.

Speaking of which, stallions do have a more angular design than mares, looking relatively like draconic equines in comparison due to this angular design. This could be a male mutation of ponies which took place after generations of dragon-breeding in order for a safer means to produce young as the species grew further apart, dragons living for thousands of years lazily and needing to reproduce less, while ponies aside from alicorns may have lifespans which only last sixty to a couple hundred years, depending on magical effects on age.

Take this all with a grain of salt, if you will. These is "Hearth's Warming Eve", where the males were still stallions, according to the ancient story, as opposed to dragons. Also, dragons seem to react with great hostility towards ponies (even if the red one from "Dragonshy" seemed easily seduced by Rarity). Granted, this was after making one dragon mad and dealing with a bunch of immature punks during separate periods.

Perhaps the two greatest points are after the name of this theorem.

Discord is not a dragon, per se, looking much closer to a chimaera with his goat, lion, and dragon features, but he is still often considered a dragon largely by fanbase. He is also seen quite commonly paired with Celestia and other mares quite handily as though it were perfectly natural. Sure, Celestia and Discord may be more deity-class, so it doesn't might what they look like in order to mate, but the general idea still comes across.

Perhaps the more obvious rendition is the ever classic pairing of Spike and Rarity pairing. There needs to be some logic, after all. Even if spike has grown up with ponies all of his life, it was an instinctual zone in on her in episode one. A relationship with a dragon could be part of the reason that Rarity's line has a natural affinity for finding jewels (Symbiotic relationship? Mothering instinct for geophagous dragon children?). Plus, she is a unicorn. Remember that the ability to hatch a dragon egg is a test provided for a unicorn academy, so maybe unicorns are exclusive dragon females. It seems they have all the natural habits and abilities for such affairs. Even with the age gap, many have speculated on pairing Spike with either Sweetie Belle or Applebloom as opposed to designing dragon OCs for him to date.

Well, that's another speculation on the ideas of pony relationships down. Truth be told, it's the last of the particularly big theories of experimental mare pairing. From here, it's more speculation what would logically be the most likely candidates for Mane Six pairings in the light of logic and analysis.

Here is an excerpt from what might be in one of Twilight's books, if the theory of dragon-unicorn symbiosis is a natural truth. Consider it a look into pony paleontology.

…

_During adolescence, the male dragon is vastly aggressive. Using size, fire, claw, tail, and flying prowess, he does his best to assume a territory he can call his own. He can be quite violent during this stage in life, fighting off not only rival dragons but ponies, phoenixes, rabbits, birds, and even seemingly harmless insects. Attaining a territory with rich mineral deposits to call his own is all important, as it the dragon's ability to hoard gemstones and other precious minerals which allows him to grow bigger and more powerful with passing years. The more a dragon can hoard in a sequestered area, like a cave, the bigger and more powerful he is considered. Whether this is a literal manifestation of size augmentation or simply notoriety amongst his fellow dragons is unknown._

_What is known is that a dragon will slowly lose its territorial edge with age and size. This is likely due to a personally affirmed strength which makes it impossible for rivals to steal territory at this point in its life cycle. Instead, much of its life becomes eating, sleeping, and digesting the treasure is has hoarded over the years._

_This has always been quite curious. Despite looking like a crocodilian with wings and ample size, the dragon has never resorted to a carnivorous diet. Instead, it is a geophagus race, eating primarily precious stones and gems. Some have been known to eat clay and mud, but this may be for nutritional supplement if an inordinate amount of crystalline fodder is to be found._

_Aside from eating the crystals for nutrition, much of the treasure a dragon consumes appears to become a new organ. This organ is known as a Dragon Hoard, given that it often reflects the dragon's accumulated hoard over the years of its life to achieve its size. The bigger the dragon's hoard, the bigger the Dragon Hoard. It is a natural instinct to try to grow this organ to be quite large as it stems off of the throat as a third tube, opposed to the windpipe and esophagus._

_At first thought, the idea of gemstones and other metals grinding together in a sort of dragon gizzard might seem to be how it attains its fierce fiery breath. Quite the contrary, in fact, as the Dragon Hoard is used for a purpose of peace and gentility than destruction and ferocity. Most of the dragon's fire organs are located in the upper jaw of the mouth. This is why much of the excess smoke a dragon may produce leaves through the upper cavities of the palate as opposed to being exhumed from between the fangs._

_Anyways, the Dragon Hoard is used in a sort of mating ritual. Quite humorously, the dragon will lay in the middle of the forest with its mouth wide open. The glistening colors of the Dragon Hoard organ is revealed as the dragon's fangs act as natural mirrors to bounce sunlight into its mouth and down the appropriate tube to make the bright cascade of showy exhibition. The dragon with carefully swivel its body to keep the sunlight reflecting into its Hoard._

_Now, the lure is set to attract the female of the species. The ever disproportionately smaller female looks nothing like the male. It has fur instead of scales and soft features as opposed to the dragon's scary ferocity. This is quite commonly known as a pony. There are several types of pony, often distinguished by a physical feature. Winged ponies are known as pegasi, often inhabiting areas of high water content like lakesides and ocean cliffs. Horned ponies are known as unicorns, living in mountain and forests. Earth ponies have no special external features and often live in plains and desert areas._

_Ponies are easily distracted by the glimmer of gemstones. They will usually approach the glimmer of the gems inside the Dragon Hoard without thought. However, the dragon will usually snap its jaws closed, before the pony can get inside its mouth. This may seem counterintuitive, but it is actually a precautionary action. If the dragon were to do it immediately after the pony entered, it would leave the female fairly startled. Besides, there has been no emotional development as of yet. The dragon begins with a sort of unwieldy courtship dance to attempt to impress the allured pony. If the pony accepts, she will return with a similar dance. If she is too frightened or finds the dragon unappealing in general, she will likely flee._

_If the dance is successful, the dragon and pony will spend a great deal of time getting acquainted, often with the dragon opening his mouth wide enough again to dazzle the pony at sporadic times. When all is settled, the dragon with finally open his mouth, and the pony may enter the Dragon Hoard promptly. The glimmering of the Dragon Hoard easily draws the pony in._

_Once inside, the pony begins to relax and make herself comfortable, admiring the gem-encrusted organ she finds herself in. While she becomes comfortable, the chamber begins to release sporadic natural gases. These gases prepare the pony to lay a clutch within a nest she will form in the Dragon Clutch._

_It may seem odd that the union should take place with the female inside of the male as though she was a meal, but it is the safest place for the female to remain. The male begins to consume plant matter to sustain the pony's herbivorous hunger. Apple trees have often been known to be consumed by dragons for this purpose._

_Inside of the Dragon Hoard, the pony tends to her clutch of eggs which is safely nestled inside of the male. She can be sustained for the typically period of sixty days of incubation it takes for the eggs to hatch without discomfort. Many find the heartbeat and ample lungs of a dragon soothing to listen to._

_After the eggs have hatch, the genders are easily determinable. Whereas the females will begin suckling from the mother, the males will shortly begin eating on the gemstone-based walls of the chamber they were hatched in. Feeling the gnawing teeth prompts the male to find a safe place. Once he has found a secure place, he regurgitates the crew into a well-protected area. The Dragon Hoard is also detached harmlessly at this time. A dragon may only breed once in such a manner (thus why dragons are considered rare). The dragon proceeds to protect the area from any potential threats to the female and young._

_The female pony is quite knowledgeable and can tend to the young simply. Pegasi often dive beneath water in order to obtain underwater treasure such as coral and underwater veins which glint into their eyes as they fly high above the water. Unicorns can naturally sense high mineral deposits to find gemstones in order to sustain the male young. Earth ponies have an unnatural ability to grow veins of gold and silver inside of rocks with patience and control. They also are accomplished miners, even in the soft sands of a desert._

_After the young matures, the mother and sisters will have to leave, before the young males become overly territorial, domineering, and violent. The females all return to equine society, unharmed. The fathering male might never see any of his family again, once the young have matured to a self-defensive age._

Twilight raised an eyebrow as she looked away from her book. "Well, I know one volume Spike is going to read," she said as she promptly use her magic to carry the volume to the highest shelf she could.


End file.
